doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erimem
Erimemushinteperem, genannt Erimem, ist eine Pharaonin aus dem Ägypten des 15. Jahrhundert v. Chr. Sie begleitet eine Zeit lang den Fünften Doctor und Peri Brown in Big Finish-Hörspielen. Während ihrer Zeit in der TARDIS entwickelte sich eine innige, fast geschwisterliche Beziehung zwischen ihr und Peri. Sie brachte außerdem ihre Katze Antranak mit an Bord. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor Erimem begegnet dem Fünften Doctor das erste Mal in Theben im 15. Jahrhundert v. Chr., als er ihr das Leben rettet. Sie steht zu dieser Zeit kurz vor ihrer Krönung zum Pharaoh von Ägypten, doch einige wollen eine weibliche Thronfolgerin nicht anerkennen und haben es auf ihr Leben abgesehen. Der Doctor befürchtet, dass Erimem bald sterben wird, da er die Namen aller Pharaonen kennt und ihrer nicht dabei ist. Zusammen decken sie eine Intrige in Erimems Palast auf, besiegen ein von einer außerirdischen Macht kontrollierte Söldnerheer und retten Theben. Erimem erkennt, dass sie nicht dazu bestimmt ist, Pharaoh zu werden und bittet den Doctor, ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten zu dürfen, damit sie entdecken und lernen kann (''The Eye of the Scorpion''). Anfangs ist der Doctor noch skeptisch und will Erimem so bald wie möglich an einem Ort absetzen, an dem sie allein ihre Studien beginnen kann, doch die TARDIS bringt sie stattdessen nach Frankreich im 17. Jahrhundert. Nach den Ereignissen in Paris willigt er schließlich ein, sie dauerhaft als Begleiterin mitzunehmen (The Church and the Crown). Während der Ereignisse des Hörspiels The Son of the Dragon entscheidet Erimem sich dazu, zwangsweise Vlad den Pfähler zu heiraten, um den Doctor und Peri zu beschützen und den Tyrannen zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen. Es kommt jedoch nie dazu, da Vlad vor der Armee seines Bruders fliehen muss und Erimem gehen lässt. Letztendlich verlässt Erimem Peri und den Doctor auf dem Planeten Peladon, um König Pelleas zu heiraten und mit ihm über das Volk zu regieren (The Bride of Peladon). Charakterisierung Erimem hat trotz ihrer Abstammung eine tolerante und offene Persönlichkeit und entwickelt auf ihren Reisen mit dem Doctor ein Interesse and Wissenschaft und anderen Religionen. Sie ist mutig, furchtlos, authoritär und kampferfahren und beweist Geschick im Anweisen von Armeen und in anderen Führungspositionen. Ihr Ehrgefühl ist stark ausgeprägt und sie hegt eine Abneigung gegen Tyrannen und ungerechte Gesellschaftszustände. Sie strebt danach, eines Tages eine gute und gerechte Anführerin zu sein und ihr Volk beschützen zu können. Anmerkungen * Trotz ihrer sehr religiösen Erziehung glaubt Erimem nicht an die ägyptischen Götter (The Eye of the Scorpion). Trotzdem betet sie in Notfällen zu Osiris und trägt einen Ring zum Schutz gegen die bösartige Rachegöttin Sekhmet (The Bride of Peladon). * Zu Beginn ihrer Reisen spricht Erimem kein Englisch. Während The Axis of Insanity versucht Peri, es ihr anhand Lewis Carrolls Alice im Wunderland beizubringen. * Sie benennt ihre Katze nach ihrem ehemaligen General, Freund und Lehrer Antranak. * In der Kurzgeschichte ''Graham Dilley Saves the World ''treffen Erimem und Peri auf Tegan Jovanka, und die drei Frauen betrinken sich zusammen in einer Bar. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Audio) Kategorie:Begleiter des 5. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (15. Jahrhundert v. Chr.) Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren